


Dominance WITH degradation

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [M4F] Dominance WITH degradation [Request fill] [Being clear about what you want] [Checking in] [Degradation] [Name calling] [Spitting] [Choking] [Facefucking] [Overstimulation] [Orgasm denial] [Bimbofication] [Ruining your diploma] [Spanking] [Doggy] [Aftercare] [Validating your fantasies]
Relationships: M4F - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Dominance WITH degradation

[M4F] Dominance WITH degradation [Request fill] [Being clear about what you want] [Checking in] [Degradation] [Name calling] [Spitting] [Choking] [Facefucking] [Overstimulation] [Orgasm denial] [Bimbofication] [Ruining your diploma] [Spanking] [Doggy] [Aftercare] [Validating your fantasies]

Hi everybody!

Today’s post is sort of a complementary script to a previous request fill. That request, from last week was all about dominance without name calling or degradation. Shortly after I saw that request, however, I also saw another one, by u/ssskittles5968, about being degraded, and also about orgasm denial. In an attempt to fulfill that fantasy as much as possible, this sex scene has lots of name calling, bimbofication, spanking, spitting and lots of being called stupid, brainless etc. If that’s not your cup of tea, please consider the tags before you read it, because I want you beautiful readers to take care of yourselves for me, ok? I do have an intro section with some establishing of what turns the listener and the performer on, and there’s also an aftercare section that talks about how it’s valid to fantasize like this and still be a strong person who doesn’t take crap from anybody in your everyday life. I hope the scenario pleases as many of you fine, horny people as possible.

Disclaimers:  
• Content may contain portrayals of fictional fantasies by adults, for adults, and about adults and does not condone or promote harm to others in any way.  
• Content is an original work of creative fiction owned by the artist(s) involved in its production and is protected under CC BY-NC 4.0.  
• Permission is given to post fills/adaptations of my content for non-commercial use on Reddit (SFW/NSFW), Y * utube (SFW), or P * rnHub (NSFW) as long as credit is given to the artist(s). Explicit/individual consent must be granted for posting elsewhere, including free sites such as personal blogs or P * stAudio.  
• Do not post or rehost fills/adaptations of content for commercial use (this includes sites with paywalls like P * treon, S * rin, V * nilla Audio, etc) without express consent of the artist(s) involved.

Thank you to everyone who reads my stuff, and anyone who interacts with me, in comments, in dm: s and anonymously.

Free bear hugs to everyone out there.  
Bear

The script

__________________________________________________________

[Scene: At the listener’s place, after dinner, on the couch. You’ve been on some dates, and are in the beginning of… something. You don’t really know what. It’s in the middle of the week, but you have some time to hang out. Both of you are relaxed, and at ease, and you talk casually about everyday situations where you wish you’d acted differently]

[Cheerful, but slightly embarrassed] So then, the guy stands there, clearly in the wrong, with his ticket crumpling in his hand and all I say is “Sorry that your day hasn’t been to your best liking so far, sir” [Laughing, slightly embarrassed]

[Pause]

Yes, even after his cascade of insults about the fact that *I* had done him a favor and pointed out that *his* car was parked wrong.

Seriously, sometimes if baffles me how I can keep being polite to people… almost as much as it makes me wish for someone to see my thoughts for what they are, if only once.

I really mean it, like, if an easily offended dude like that knew the things I held back between my clenched teeth, he would either knock me to the ground or run home and cry for his mommy!

You know, if I could have permission to just insult and humiliate someone with no worries about consequences at all, I would go to town so much I think it would genuinely scare me.

[Pause]

Can you relate?

Nah?

Hm, yeah, I guess if I think about it, I’ve… never seen you hold back, have I?

Like, you say what’s on your mind, and you’ve never given a fuck about who it would offend, right?

Is that… liberating, or demanding?

[Pause]

[Laughing] I knew you were a control freak the moment we met, yes… or do you think you didn’t give yourself away enough by checking your hair in the mirror and adjusting it five times during a one-minute conversation?

No, I like that about you.

You get stuff done, and you don’t complicate things by constantly having to walk on eggshells around people.

Seriously, I wish I could be more like that.

[Pause]

Hm, somehow, I get the feeling that’s not what you wanted to hear right now, is it?

I guess I see where you’re coming from.

I mean, hey, it *did* almost make me a bit uneasy to watch you mix this drink so meticulously, but on the other hand, when I bring it to my mouth and taste it…

[You take a sip of your drink, and give off a pleasant sigh] Mm, just the way I like it.

[Teasing] Well, what if I *am* talking about you?

Ok, maybe this time, I wasn’t *directly*, but… I think you know what suits my taste by now, and…

I have a feeling that you know very well… [Kissing] that a sweet girl like you is on that list.

You’re not exactly coy about that, you know, and I fucking *love* that about you.

[Pause]

What?

Was it something I said?

It definitely was, right?

[Pause]

Was it that I called you sweet, and said a thing I love about you?

Not your cup of tea, huh?

[Pause]

What, wait… what *about* the thing I said earlier?

[Laughing] Come on, that was just a speculation!

Ok… ok, I admit that there was truth to that.

I feel *way* too polite at times, and sometimes I do fantasize about being… yes, fucking cruel, mean, degrading and dominant as hell.

[Pause]

[A bit worried] Look, I did also say that the thought scares me…

I know you as a nice, intelligent person, and I wouldn’t want you to get mad at me for shocking you, that’s all.

[Pause]

Oh, you *really* didn’t like that, huh?

Mm, I think I know your type.

Powerful, independent, someone who doesn’t take crap from anyone, right?

Do you want me to respect that about you?

Your collage degree, your respected title, your default status as the “smart girl” at the family dinners.

You don’t, do you?

*Huge* turn-offs, huh?

[Pause]

You’re serious about this?

Girl, you’d better have a safe word *and* clear non-verbal stop signs thought up, because, fuck…

[Whispering in the listener’s ear] If you start taking me down this path, I don’t know what I’m capable off, ok?

[Pause]

Oh, fuck… you *like* that, huh?

You *like* the idea of that diploma on your wall not meaning shit to me, don’t you?

Why don’t you approach it and take it down.

Bring it here.

[Pause]

Do you want me to show you what those nicely written words mean to me?

Are you sure?

Then hold it out… and let me show it to you with precise actions…

[You break the glass frame with your fist. Sfx of glass breaking]

Now take that meaningless piece of paper and crumble it, throw it on the floor… and then squat above it and fucking spread your legs.

Did I tell you to kneel?

Fucking squat.

[She squats in front of you]

Good, now pull your panties to the side.

No, no touching.

Your cunt gets what *I* decide that it gets, understand?

[Pause]

I know you, and I know exactly what that little head, that mouth and that throat is good for… 

…No matter how much you tell yourself that those worthless decorations make you intelligent.

You were just waiting for someone to expose you, weren’t you?

Put your fucking fingers down your throat.

Try to formulate words.

Tell me… that the tears, the gagging, the choking sounds and the running mascara… those are all that your stupid whore face is good for producing.

I can tell you’re already getting wet from this… 

And no matter what precious little part of you that hates it, the more I degrade and abuse you from now on…

…the more you’re going to destroy that pathetic little document below your filthy fucking cunt, with your dripping juices and spit.

Isn’t that right?

I said, isn’t that right… or are you too much of a stupid, brainless fuckslut to even form sentences now?

[Sarcastic] No wait… actually, I like that idea.

It suits you.

Now shove this vibrator into your needy cunt while you choke on your fingers… and don’t you dare cum until I decide.

Nod like a good fucktoy if you understand me.

[You turn on the vibrator, and then spit in her face]

That’s more like it.

A stupid cumwhore like you should never decide anything for herself anyway, don’t you agree?

Now, take those fingers out, and wipe them on your cunt.

That’s what a slut is good for.

Open your mouth and stick your fucking tongue out.

Do you deserve this cock, or does a disgusting slut like you need more punishment first?

Ah yeah, what kind?

Come again?

That’s right… now take what I give you, you filthy cumrag.

[You choke her]

Beg more!

What’s that, I can’t hear you.

You’d better learn to talk while getting choked, if you want to be useful for anything. 

Tell me you’re nothing but a brainless cocksleeve.

Tell me that for everyone to see what your true purpose is, you should frame photos of your face like this, instead of your pathetic diplomas.

That’s better.

Now, get choked with this cock instead.

[You shove it in her mouth and start fucking her face. Improv manly moans and thrusting]

Moan around my cock.

Tell me you’re my throatslut, and your purpose is to gag and drool.

I can see you getting wet from this, from being degraded like this.

Is that how pathetic and hungry for cock you are?

Drool for me, you needy fucking bitch.

No, not on the floor, drool on your tits, and make sure it can run down your whole body, right onto that worthless piece of paper.

This is what your body is for, to get abused and covered in your own spit and my precum.

Don’t you dare fucking cum until I tell you!

I can see those twitches and I’m not fucking around.

Gag on my cock until you fucking choke, you stupid, filthy fucking cumwhore.

[You Facefuck her a bit more, and then stop and spit in her face]

Look at that diploma, so ruined so emptied of all its value.

Isn’t that a much better representation of who you are, you slut?

Take the vibrator out.

I don’t care if you beg me to cum. 

You fucking cum when it pleases me, now take it the fuck out, slide that teasing little thong off and open your mouth again.

That’s a good whore.

Now shove it down your throat with your fingers… like that… [You spit in her face]

And then bend the fuck over on the floor.

[You put your cock against her pussy lips]

Do you feel that?

Yeah… this cock is about to give that needy, filthy little cunt what it needs… is that what you’re hoping for?

No… don’t beg.

Repeat after me, while I make sure you know your place.

[Loud smack]

“This cock is my life now.”

[Loud smack]

“Pleasing it is the only thing I strive for.”

[Loud smack]

“I don’t have character, personality or intelligence.”

Fucking say it!

[Loud smack]

“I only have three holes, and I only exist to be a slut and a cum receptor.”

[Loud smack]

[Content] That’s a good cockwhore.

Now fucking take it!

[Doggy scene starts here. Be rough and greedy, from the start. Improve moans and grunts through the next lines of dialogue, and some spanking if you feel like it.]

You were made to put your ass up like this to be used, weren’t you?

You knew exactly what you were doing every time you met me with those tight jeans on.

Do you deserve to be punished for that, huh?

Tell me.

Is it getting harder and harder to hold back?

Am I edging you to the breaking point?

Good.

You’re enjoying this way, way too fucking much, aren’t you?

Let me help you with that.

Feel these fingers around your nipple?

[Toying with her] No… not yet… I’m going to make you anticipate it.

I’m going to make you take the proper punishment for being a tempting, slutty, useless fucking cumrag.

[You pinch her nipple, hard, and grunt while you do it]

Fucking take the pain like a slut.

[You pinch her again]

Yeah, tighten up for me by suffering to please my cock.

[You pinch her again]

Let those pinches remind you of your place.

You’re my worthless little bitch, and I will make sure you don’t forget.

Now I’m going to pinch you real fucking hard… and you’re going to cum from the pain while I fuck your brains out, do you understand.

Let me count you down…

[You pinch her, hard, and you don’t let up]

Five…

Be my fucking painslut and give in now…

Four…

Yeah, choke yourself with that hand like that.

What a good whore.

Three…

Don’t let those twitches take over too early now….

Two…

[You spit on her] You’re going to fucking cum from getting choked and pinched and spat on and taking this fucking cock like the slut you are.

Ready?

One.

Fucking cum for me, slut.

Make your cunt drool allover your pathetic diploma, while I pull your fucking hair…

Scream for me… while I pull out and shoot my load onto it as well.

[You cum on the diploma, and then spend some time to catch your breath]

[Sex scene ends here]

[Tired, and worked up at the same time, still breathing heavily] Holy fucking shit!

You know…

…When I said that thing about getting permission and all that… I didn’t think you would mean “make all of my darkest and most twisted fantasies come to life at once”.

Fuck…

How are you feeling?

Really?

No regrets at all?

I mean, I actually totally get it.

Being seen as perfect all the fucking time… yeah, that must take a toll on you eventually.

Like, I *am* a bit sorry about ruining your diploma though, but… I don’t know, it just came to me, like… I could feel the way you looked at it, like some reminder of… yeah, all those things you *don’t* want to be when you fuck.

How do *I* feel?

I feel like I’ve let off more steam then I even knew I had in me!

Seriously, If I could do *this* every now and then I’d gladly move to some remote mountain and stand above an ice-cold waterfall for my whole working week! [Laughing]

I mean it… thank you, for letting me have that.

It’s like… every taboo in my body has been destroyed.

It’s the best fucking feeling ever!

[Pause]

Look… I know you have tons of shit to get done, and you need to move on with your schedule now but…

[Mix of serious and teasing] Just remember that whenever you need a reminder… of who that slutty little tongue and that cunt really belong to… I’m only a phone call away.

[Teasing] Now clean up your fucking floor… and yourself, girl! [Laughing]

Thanks again.

I’m heading home for now.


End file.
